Stage 10: "Farewell, Hero"
:"You're too late, ranger. We can't fight fate. We'll just have to give up and surrender." :::::::::''-Don Iguana'' Stage 10: "Farewell, Hero" is the tenth and final Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon and his companion Russ finish off their quest to defeat the last of the Grocks at the Last Stand. But what they don't know is what lies ahead that could make it, or beak it. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Don Iguana *Colonel Buster *Sal *Governor Cappy *Mayor Hogg *Mayor Connor *Madame Adler *Mayor Gates *Mayor Shelly *Mayor Bryson *Mayor Howlihan *Professor Packa Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Don Iguana: - Dillon and Russ, you may think that you're unbeatable, young rangers. ::But you're risking your lives by coming here. Russ: - Sorry? What're you saying? Don Iguana: - There's been strange goings on down at the lava lake to the east of the village. ::I won't be long now before the "last boss" shows himself. ::We're going the same way as that proud civilization that came before us... Just as it was written in the ancient texts... Russ: - Ugh. This is why I never wanna grow up... ::Adults are always negative and miserable and talk like they know what's going on! ::Listen!, Mayor! It's OK! The ancients won! Don Iguana: - What? Is this from Professor Packa? Did she finally decipher the ancient texts? ::Praised be... Then we still have some hope... Russ: - Yes, just leave everything to me and my pardner here! Don Iguana: - Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost hope. ::There are still a few days before the "last boss" will attack. ::Please, I beg of you! Protect the village... Protect these lands! ::All right... Listen to what this old hound has to say. [ Colonel Buster appears with the Intro Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission. If select yes...] Don Iguana: - Thank you, good luck. if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Don Iguana: - I see. You're too busy... But are you sure you couldn't manage it? Advice message: - If you do not attempt this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Don Iguana: - Ok. Sorry for bothering you with that. No need to worry. Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy! Take a look at this! an image of Victory Charm Russ: - The lizard mayor gave me this lucky charm. ::At first, I thought it was just some dirty old ball, but actually it's an ancient artifact that the settlers dug up! ::It must be ancient "Victory Charm"! ::Isn't it swell? It's just great. I love it! ::Oh, and it's not for you for a change! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Gear if you can buy equipments. Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::A strong guy needs strong equipment. What will it be? Rest to proceed. Don Iguana: - Dillon, Russ, I'm glad to see you're both safe. ::We still haven't seen the "last boss" yet, though. Russ: - I think this charm is really working! Don Iguana: - Erm... Yes, if you say so... Russ: - Ugh, not again. You're back to your old self. ::You could try being a bit more enthusiastic after all the hard work Dillon's doing. Don Iguana: - No, I'm grateful. I really am. But the "last boss" is... Russ: - Hey, exactly what is this "land" you're talking about? ::Aren't you thinking about this place in the future? Don Iguana: - If this place has a future... Russ: - What's wrong with you? That's it! I'm off to bed! Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::I'd sure like to see a blue sky instead of this strange yellow color. ::If the sky cleared up, everybody would feel much better. ::Well, I guess if we do a good job of defending the village, it'll go back to normal! ::OK! Let's do this buddy! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! appears a picture of lava lake. Russ: - What? The lava lake... ::It's bubbling up... ::Eh? It stopped... ::... ::Sorry... It was probably nothing... ::Oh yeah. We've gotta hurry. Dillon, the raid will be starting soon! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Don Iguana: - Well done, both of you. You're not... injured? Russ: - No, we're fine. Just a little tired... ::But... ::In the lava, I thought I saw... ::Erm... ah... Forget I said anything. Don Iguana: - Lava? ::The lava lake in the east?! ::So there's been some kind of clue that that's where the "last boss" will appear? Russ: - No, so don't worry about it. We manage to take care of it quickly enough. Yeah. ::Isn't that right, buddy? It wasn't anything to worry about. Don Iguana: - Thank you both. ::You and the villagers are fighting so hard... and meanwhile, I'm getting distracted by my own anxieties. ::We've got to survive... Yes, this land has to... Russ: - Erm, are you gonna go on much longer? ::You're worried about this "last boss"? I don't think there's much chance we'll see it. ::It's time for us to hit the hay. Good night! Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::I just wanna say you've been doing a really great job. ::You've been collecting ore and scruffles, and giving the towers orders. ::And watching out for the village, and rolling around all over the place. ::On top of that, you've been fighting all of those grocks. ::Through all that, you never said a word of complaint. You just fought on. ::I respect you for your hard work. You're something special, buddy! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! appears a picture of lava lake. Russ: - Eh... It's bubbling again. ::It's seems to be frothing more than before... huge grock rises in the lava lake Russ: - Ah! What?! ::It's... It's huge! ::This must be the "last boss"! Dillon! Dillon! Raid Time ---- you knocks out the last boss with gun towers... And sent Dillon inside the huge grock, Russ gets a little talk with Dillon. Russ: - Buddy! ::No, it's nothing... We have to finish this. enters in the mouth. The giant monster reacts, flips up and close the mouth. Russ: - H-hey! L-look at that... ::Darn it! Dillon's in trouble... the time runs out, Dillon is thrown out of the huge grock. Russ: - Buddy, did we beat it? huge grock regained power and floats again. the last boss reaches the village... Don Iguana: - Dillon! It's no use! Russ: - This can't be happening, buddy! This is not good! appear flying over the huge grock... Russ: - Darn it! How is this a "victory charm"? ::It's done nothing to bring us victory at all! It's just a dumb rock! thrown the ancient victory charm in the last boss... Russ: - Darn it! huge grock becomes paralyzed... Russ: - Waaaaah! ::Ah, ah! It's working! and knocked over. you can inflict a lot of damage to the core and several cracks appear on its surface, you view another cutscene. From the outside, the sky turns from red to light blue. Russ:: - The sky's cleared... Could it be...? huge grock remains in the ground and some imploses begin. The grock slowly floats again. Russ: - Oh, oh no! Dillon's still in there... last boss begin to flys up fast. Russ tries to follow him and speaks in the radio. Russ: - Buddy! He's gonna blow! ::Buddy! picture of the grocks exploding in the air, the smokes appear quickly. After this, you can see Dillon's falling. Russ arrives in time to save him from falling, Dillon holds onto the flying bicycle. On the floor, Dillon grabs the radio. Russ: - Every ranger needs a good pardner! Isn't that right, buddy? ::Look, look! The sky is so blue! ::I hope we never have to go through this again... ::We won, buddy! The fight's over! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Dillon enters the saloon, Mayor Cappy is waiting for his arrival. Governor Cappy: - Dillon! Russ! You're here! ::The mayors are waiting for you. It should be a big fandango! Rest to proceed. Governor Cappy: - I don't think either of you will be too busy for the time being... and Russ are given a wagon loaded with gifts from the mayors of the villages. Russ: - No, so I think we'll be going now. But... ::We really don't need this many souvenirs. ::Come on! How long before we can get this scrog wagon on the road? Mayor Hogg: - Hey! No thank-you? These gifts didn't come cheap, even though we all chipped in. Mayor Connor: - The villagers wanted to show you how much they're in your debt. Madame Adler: - Yeah, you really pulled it out of the bag for us! You're our heroes! Russ: - No, no. It's just our job. ::If we didn't need the money. I doubt we'd have been doing this. ::Hey, bro... ::I know you don't like farewells so much... ::but maybe you could say a word or two. Mayor Gates: - Rillon, Duss, where are you two cats off to now? Mayor Shelly: - Did you manage to save up enough money to see you through? Mayor Bryson: - I wonder what you two young 'uns are going to do with all that money... Mayor Howlihan: - I hope you're not planning to get up to mischief. ::Money and trouble always go together. Mark my words. Russ: - Don't worry! We are going to invest it wisely. You can trust us. Professor Packa: - We know. You're as trustworthy as can be. Don Iguana: - Rangers, will you come back to see us someday? wagon starts to move. Russ: - If the pay's right, of course we will! ::You'll all be happy to have us back, right? Governor Cappy: - We look forward to it! We hope to see both of you muchachos again soon. ::The people around these parts will talk about what you've done here forever. ::Good-bye, rangers! Gallery Before_stage_10.png‎|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 10 DRW-Cleared-Stage10.png|After cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages